


A Better Season Five

by bisexualandready2die



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Delete later, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lotot is a little punk, M/M, Not Serious, You DONT KNOW, am I high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualandready2die/pseuds/bisexualandready2die
Summary: This is my extremely detailed awesome season five rewrite that's 100% not something I wrote in five minutes that sucks.





	A Better Season Five

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy guys this is the next Dirty Laundry

The platform opened up and a skinny alien boi stepped out. His hair was white like those little dogs and one strand defying laws of physics above his head. He looked like Legolas, but skinny and a little bitch. He opened his stupid, lying mouth.

“Hello paladins. I am Prince Lo-” He was cut off by Allura elbowing him in the face.

“Get wrecked you fucker did you think I was falling for your shit? Nah, boy”

She flexed, and all the paladins applauded. Shiro looked a little wary.

“Allura maybe you should have-” Allura elbowed him in the face too.

“I know you’re a clone you weak ass idiot.” Wonderful. Then Keith came back, him and Lance fell in love, Hunk became the Black Paladin, real Shiro came back from his all-expenses paid beach vacation, and they defeated the Galra. See you later, paladudes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have stupid season five rewrites feel free to comment them


End file.
